


The World Is Quiet

by verilix



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilix/pseuds/verilix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has won, and all is good (notnotnot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Is Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this came from. Literally, not a clue, I found it in my junk file on my computer and neatened it up. I'm not giving any warnings, because everything I might warn for is vague and it seems somewhat pointless. Please enjoy!

The world is quiet, now ( _we do not speak of heroes, of mortals come and gone, we dare not we dare not we must not_ ) and there is no war. This is a good thing.

There is food on the tables and there are jobs in the factories, flowers in the children’s hair and song in the air ( _and monsters on the street but we do not think of those_ ). These are all good things.

The king of Midgard ( _earthearthearth_ ) rules from a fortress in the skies, but isn’t ever there. Instead he shifts from place to place, from form to form, watching over with ( _anger_ ) benevolence and correcting those who must be corrected, granting them eyes of brightest blue shining and empty yet ever full, his gift.

History is a different subject to the days before his glorious ascension. It is the tale of his mighty victory over the warmongering fools who dared doubt his kindness and beneficence, those few who believed him mad for wanting to free humanity from its own self-doubt, its vicious cycle to self-destruction. One man, who once wore a flag, stands at his side ( _the others were made examples of, no-one speaks but all remember_ ) 

( _nobody speaks of stitched up lips, of monstrous children and brutal punishment_ )

( _nobody thinks of tricks and mischief, of chaos old and growing_ )

( _nobody can bear to remember_ )

We were made to be ruled.

This is a good thing.

The world spins on, the void uncaring.


End file.
